Addicted
by mykhalasaar
Summary: "He remembered her moans and the way her body reacted to his touch, and soon, resistance was the last thing on his mind." WARNING: It gets there. It's M for a reason.
1. Part One

**Legend of Korra © **_**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**_

* * *

**Addicted**

* * *

_Part One_

* * *

Though his personality wasn't necessarily on point, Korra _had _to admit that he knew how to please. And he was _very _good at it. She tried not to give into it, _tried _not to even play with the idea in her head. But here she was, standing in front of his door, deciding or not if she should knock.

_You can't_. Korra firmly thought, turning around to leave. Whatever was going on between them, it needed to stop. But she was too late.

"You're diving into something more than just _private lessons_, Avatar."

Korra spun around, meeting Tahno's gaze. "You're awake." She said lamely.

"It's a full moon, can't help it." His face remained expressionless, "what are you here for Avatar?"

"Us, this," she replied, "I mean, it didn't mean anything right?" Korra was incredibly unsure of herself; a part was yearning, and a part screaming for her to run.

Tahno chuckled, "it's whatever you decide. But if it was nothing you wouldn't _be_ _here _trying to figure things out." He smirked, "so, I ask you again, what are you here for?"

Korra swallowed, her heartbeat quickened. "I—!" She stopped, _don't do it_. "I'm…I think I need more lessons."

He smirked and pushed door open, "Take a shower first, you stink."

* * *

**A/N: **

First things first, this will be a one-shot broken up into very short several pieces, because it's more exciting and torturous that way. Mwahahaha!

Anyway, I really wanted to write one, but this is only my second time writing something like this. It will _get there_ in the next update.

Please let me know what you think!


	2. Part Two

**Legend of Korra © **_**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**_

**Addicted**

* * *

_**Part Two**_

* * *

Tahno didn't give her much time to dry.

"Wait," she gasped as pulled off the towel. Korra squirmed under his intense gaze that panned from head to toe.

"What?" she snapped, taking the towel back to cover herself. She was angry at herself, she wanted to just leave and disregard what was going to happen.

Tahno shook his head, pulling at the towel again. This time he threw it to the side. "I'm admiring you," he said, sneering. His hands traced the curves on her body, touching her ever so lightly that she shivered.

"This was a bad idea." Korra whispered, scared of what was about to happen. It didn't go this far last time.

"Not at all," he answered, resting his hands on her hips. He pushed her gently towards his bed. "But you can always force yourself out. I don't touch those who don't want it." He was on her now, and his eyes never left hers.

Korra bit her lip and avoided his stare, "do it."

It was Tahno's style to tease, always almost there but not quite. Korra could feel his breath linger on her lips, inviting her to lean forwards. But when she does, he always leans back, or directs his kisses elsewhere.

Korra was taking deep controlled breaths, trying to imitate Tahno's calm as his lips traveled to her neck. Lower and lower he went, his lips brushing near her breast. He traveled down her belly, just below her navel. And then something new, his tongue brushed against her skin, and then he chuckled.

"You're squirming so much," he said, looking up at her. "Stop me anytime,"

With what she felt, the adrenaline surging through her, of course she wasn't going to stop. But she was relieved by the offer. "Keep going," she inhaled. Tahno started to take off his own clothes, keeping his pants on but unzipped.

"We will get to that some other time..." he grinned.

**A/N: **

Lol. Sorry.

There is more. :)


	3. Part Three

**Legend of Korra © **_**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**_

* * *

**Addicted**

* * *

_Part Three_

* * *

He was kissing her inner thigh, from time to time brushing his lips against her clit. Korra was tense, and ready for it. She could feel her insides quiver at the excitement Tahno was bringing to her.

His breath was playing with her, so she spread her legs a bit more, putting one leg up on his shoulder "Tahno," she said, her voice shaky. "Please." Korra trembled. She was frustrated and she needed to release the pressure he had put on her. Deciding that she couldn't wait, Korra reached down, wanting to pleasure herself… just like he had taught her. But he quickly grabbed her hand and pinned it to the bed.

"Not so fast," he said, his voice vibrating through her. "Ease into it…and let me do it." she thinks she heard him say, she wasn't sure. She felt his tongue run from her entrance to her clit, and she whimpered and shut her eyes tightly. Tahno did it slow and firm, and it felt _so _good. His tongue started to dart in and out of her, pinpointing every spot that sent a massive chill through her back.

Korra opened her eyes, daring to look at him as he continued to lick and suck and explore her most private parts. He looked so calm, but she could see in his eyes that he was already at his limit. She suddenly felt shy when their eyes met, and he locked into it, not letting her gaze go. His tongue went to her clit, and his slender fingers ran deep in her. Faster he went, and faster went her breath. Korra has stuck to small gasps and moans, but she was letting out loud cries as she felt herself ready to come. Then there it was, her back arched and it felt as if her breath was taken away. Tahno's fingers slowed, letting her savor the moment as she trembled from pure ecstasy.

He stopped and ran his finger up her entrance one more time and licked her juices of his fingers, "after you get yourself together…" he sighed, standing up, "you should go."

* * *

**A/N: **

It's sort of… one sided isn't it? Don't worry, there is more! See you guys in three days!


	4. Part Four

**Legend of Korra © **_**Micheal Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**_

* * *

**Addicted**

* * *

_Part Four_

* * *

Tahno noticed the disappointment in Korra's face, and he didn't like it. But what could, he do? He hadn't meant for things to escalate, there was always the chance of a misunderstanding… and misunderstandings weren't Tahno's favorite.

"You should go," he repeated, as she avoided his stare.

Korra sat up, and he could tell she was thinking, thinking hard. "But this is… that was…" she didn't say it completely, but he understood.

"You're mistaking pleasure with love, Avatar." Tahno said plainly, moving towards his bathroom. "But you're welcome to stay and watch my next client." He lied, and he knew it was cruel to do so. He wasn't sure if it was worth it, but he didn't want to risk anything that involved _feelings_.

Quickly, he shut the bathroom door behind him and fully unclothed. Tahno cursed under his breath as he found his cock was sticky with cum. He had tried to hide it, that he had been as excited as she was when he had fingered her.

He took in a deep breath as he felt the blood rush in once more, he was fully erect again. But he was trying to resist the urge to touch himself. Doing so felt wrong. Or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself.

Tahno knew that once he does start masturbating at the thought of Korra, there would be no going back. Suddenly, he couldn't take it, he imagined Korra's lips on his tip. He cursed again, not wanting to, but very much needing to.

He remembered her moans and the way her body reacted to his touch, and soon, resistance was the last thing on his mind. Tahno stroked his shaft, faster and faster he went, still keeping his voice in check. The last thing he needed was for Korra to hear him.

He closed his eyes tight and let himself relax. _Korra_. Her naked skin pressed against his. Her hair undone. Her full breast. She was so wet when he slid his fingers through, and he wanted it so much. Finally the tension was released, the pleasure unbearable and enigmatic.

The thought came back to him, _should he risk it? _Maybe feelings weren't so bad. He swallowed, nervous for the first time in a long time. "Korra," he called, opening the bathroom door to find his room empty.

* * *

**A/N: **

First off, so you guys understand now… what kind of story this is. So if you were expecting classy love story… eh… I'm currently writing out an idea for one. But this? No.

Also, I hope you guys noticed that I did switch the point of view around. I wanted it to be even… hence my last comment of the story being s bit "one-sided."

I have a couple of ideas for the few last parts of this story… and I think you guys will like it. _Maybe_. Some may not… it depends on what kind of ending you're hoping for. Tee-hee. Also, lol... couldn't help myself... had to update sooner.


	5. Part Five

**Legend of Korra © **_**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**_

* * *

**Addicted**

* * *

_Part Five_

* * *

"No," he tightened his grip on her wrist, "and don't move." Tahno was jerky with his movement, unsure and restless. It was almost like he didn't know how to make love, and he _was_ exceptionally good at it! The position he put himself in was awkward, and it showed. But the woman at the receiving end didn't seem to mind at all.

When he got himself together, Tahno finally established his rhythm. Slow and steady, as usual. The woman was moaning and her cries of delight reverberated through his bedroom.

"Deeper!" she cried. "Faster, please." A long moan, and her legs wrapped around him tightly.

It was going well, until— "Korra…" Tahno suddenly moaned, and he quickly realized his mistake.

"Fuck."

Whatever sensitivities were there vanished.

The woman gave him an angry look and pushed him off her. She stood to gather her things. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you right now, but I won't bother with you anymore," she said, sloppily putting on her clothes. "Goodbye." And with that, she left, slamming the door shut.

Tahno sighed, and sat on his bed, naked with the feeling of dissatisfaction. It's been weeks since he's last seen her, but that night was still fresh in his mind. He felt a strong feeling of desire, and want, and needing. Just the thought was making him hard again.

And he decided to act on it.

* * *

**A/N:**

Aww. The ending is coming soon. And, and… it's going to get a bit… passionate?


	6. Part Six Ending

******Legend of Korra © **_**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**_

* * *

**Addicted**

* * *

_Part Six_

* * *

**A/N: **Before we go any further… I'm treating you guys to a long ending chapter… with a follow up epilogue! Enjoy!

* * *

The sun was starting to set when he decided to head towards the Air Temple. He was aware that his fingers were trembling in his pockets and that his heart was pounding so hard he was beginning to think that other people could hear it.

He swallowed, hoping that the nervousness would leave once he reached the temple, hoping that he could keep a cool façade like he's been doing. A part of him wanted Korra to know that he longed for her body, and the other wanted her to think there was nothing of it. Tahno was quite relieved to have found one of her hair bands in his bedroom; it gave him a reason to go to her. A reason to see her.

_She doesn't want to see you_. His consciousness taunted. _But you can always try… _

It was his first time in the Air Temple, he didn't expect it to be so vast.

"You need something?" One of the guards demanded, _of course _the Avatar's home wouldn't be such an easy place to get in and out of.

"It's just an admirer coming to see the Avatar." Tahno replied, a small smile on his face as he realized how much truth there as in his answer.

The man hesitated for a moment, but probably decided that if the Avatar was in trouble she could very well handle things herself, "fine, but don't cause trouble."

Tahno raised his hands and shrugged, "maybe just a little trouble." The scowl on the guard's face was priceless as he let Tahno through.

He was thinking of a way to find her in this place as he ascended the high steps into the courtyard. Fortunately for him, Korra was right there, talking and laughing with who else but _that _firebender.

"Avatar!" Tahno called out, walking briskly towards her.

He saw her narrow her eyes, pure surprise in her face, "Tahno, what are you—" He reached her before she finished her question and dragged her into the quarters, hoping he was going the right way. He heard the firebender protesting, but he ignored it. This was getting a little _hard _for him to really pay attention.

"Left of right?" he asked impatiently as they entered the hallway.

Korra breathed, "Left… up the stairs and it's the third room."

* * *

There was no denying what was happening here. She knew that he couldn't resist, but neither could she. The weeks she was away from him felt dreadful… doable, but certain energies from her seemed to have been drained. When she saw Tahno waking up those steps, walking towards her, she knew immediately that there was so little both of them could do to stay away.

He practically dragged her to her bedroom, and with a swift move, he locked it. Korra found Tahno in a little mood for foreplay… as he usually does. Before she could even do anything she found herself pinned to the wall, his lips travelling down her throat. His hands were busy removing her clothes, pulling it off roughly, but she didn't mind.

Korra tried to help, clumsily unbuttoning his clothes when he finally decided to remove it himself. She moaned and whimpered as his hands played with her body, dancing around her breast and back and arms and legs and—! His fingered reached in her, swirling her own wetness into her clit as he sucked on her breast. Slowly, his eyes met hers and this time, she dared not look away.

The intensity in his eyes made her shiver. He quickly looked away, his hands on her naked ass, allowing herself to spread herself for him. "_Go for it_," she exhaled, grinning. Tahno took no time to think of the offer and plunged himself deep. He forgot himself and his movement quickened, deeper and harder he went as Korra made sounds of delight.

"Korra, are you alright?" Mako called out, rapping on her door. She felt Tahno tense, and so did she. He leaned closer to her, his lips close to her ear. "Get rid of the boyfriend," he said breathily. Korra didn't have the strength to argue the _boyfriend _part and nodded. But as she opened her mouth, he released his hold on her, diving himself deeper into her. She let out a loud gratifying cry, the corner of her eyes spilling tears. She quickly clamped her mouth with her hand, not trusting her voice.

"Korra?" Mako repeated, and Korra took a deep breath and slowly released her hand as he finally slowed enough for her to handle it.

"I'm— " another deep thrust, he was teasing her now. "I'm alright." She managed to say, "I'll meet you at the courtyard later." She finished quickly. They both heard him leave, after a few seconds and Tahno rewarded both of them a more comfortable position.

Tahno grinned at her, "good," he said, licking and kissing her neck as he gently set her on the bed.

"I'm almost there," Korra swallowed. And as she orgasms, Tahno quickly pulls out and enters her with his fingers, trying to lengthen the pleasure. And it did the trick. Korra grabbed onto the covers of her bed, as another burst of sensations ripped through her.

When she came down from her pleasure high, Tahno was still hard but almost there. He found Korra staring at him, almost asking for permission, so lays himself down next to her, "go for it_._"

His imaginations were far off from what it actually feels to have Korra's mouth on his cock. Whatever she was doing made him tremble with excitement. He was surprised when she went deeper, taking in his whole length. It was a new feeling that he enjoyed, he had always made it a personal rule to never be at the receiving end, but it may be something for him to reconsider.

Korra was moving her lips slowly in and out, lingering at the top to flick it with her tongue. Her fingers occasionally tapped on the tip as it left her mouth, and that sent signals towards the rest of his body.

Tahno started to wonder where she had learned all of this, but it didn't matter… as long as it did the job. He sat up a bit, grabbing at her hair as she continued to suck him, he leaned his head back and moaned. Long, soft, and deep… the first time he's ever done so in front of her. Gently, he placed his hands on the sides of her face, and their eyes met which made him blush. The sight of her mouth on him was just too much, "I'm cumming soon."

It was up to her now, to do as she wants. He set himself down again, an arm over his face. Now he understood why Korra did this last time they were together, there was a feeling of embarrassment and a sense of vulnerability when pure ecstasy could be read on his face.

Then there is was, he inhaled as he started to cum. He didn't feel Korra move from her position and accepted her decision, but it goaded him into peeking at her from under his arm. He bit his lip, overly aroused as he saw her face covered with his essence.

She sat up when he finished and she mindlessly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and crawled in beside Tahno, curling herself up in his chest.

The heats escaping from their body was gasping for more, but they both understood that their energy was spent.

* * *

Korra woke up sticky but with the feeling of new vigor. Tahno was still asleep beside her and she traced a finger on his stomach, admiring his built. She never really _looked _at him before. Her fingers trailed down to his thigh and blushed a little when she saw his nakedness. She wanted to touch it, but decided against it.

"Addicted?" Korra found Tahno smirking at her.

She scoffed, feeling him harden, "not at all."

* * *

**Addicted/END**

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, how was that for a rollercoaster ride? Final thoughts anyone?

There is still an epilogue, so stay tuned for it!


	7. Part Seven Epilogue

**Legend of Korra ©**_**Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**_

* * *

**Addicted**

* * *

_Epilogue_

* * *

**Three Years Later**

It was almost like a game to both of them. Who will start? Who will stop? It was a push and pull type of relationship, that didn't really go anywhere. But they didn't mind. They didn't mind each other's nakedness, or sweat, or priorities… as long as they're able to dispel their lust and longing for each other they were alright. The heat between them could last for a life time, and it was perfect. No one wanted to ruin that.

Somewhere along the way one of them would hope for an ending to their story… a sense of fulfillment or togetherness, but they wouldn't be ready. It didn't matter though, because as far as they both knew, neither one of them has felt anyone else's passion other than each other's.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello everyone! We have reached the end! And I just wanted to say thank you to _everyone _who read/commented/added to favorites/followed/or clicked on the link. You are all forever appreciated.

This is like me giving a speech at the Oscars (well…), so please bear with me.

This was my first time writing something like this… for the public to see at least. I've tried once, but it didn't incite those feelings of "unf," which, of course, I found to be a failure on my part. But, alas, here I am with a very raunchy story! And I am happy to share it with you all! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I have writing it (no jokes intended).

Alright, if you want to leave with a happy taste in your mouth (joke _slightly _intended), the you can stop reading my drawn out comment. If not, then please continue reading and cry feelings with me.

**I NEVER MADE THEM KISS. **

If you didn't notice, read it again, they never kissed on the lips… ever. And I did it on purpose because it just felt _right_. Sex itself is an intimate action, but if you couple it with equally passionate lip-locking, then the experience changes and the simple pleasures of sex becomes something much deeper. Something that both Korra and Tahno cannot handle at the moment because of their own emotional and psychological vulnerabilities (at least that's me giving a much deeper character to Tahno… take it from this story's perspective at least).

Tahno is a careful man when it comes to women, and what I mean by that is he finds it more important that the woman he is with would feel good rather than he himself feeling good. Just like in Part Three where Tahno definitely didn't cross the boundary of "teacher" in terms of their relationship at that time. Another example would be of the woman he was with in Part Four… he tried to make it about her and when he forgot himself, he felt guilty about ruining it for her.

However, he still understands that he is still a guy and needs the release, but he just needs to find the right person. Someone who naturally return what he is giving. That happens to be Korra because he feels a deeper connection with her, how or what that connection is, I don't know. But it works for him, and it works for her.

So, it's safe for me to say that perhaps they won't be actually together, _together_. But I can see them fooling around once in a while… Tahnorra is definitely my OTP, no question there, but Tahno seems to be the type who has a hard time committing to an emotionally charged relationship while Korra can and does her best. In terms of them being together, it all depends on Tahno and how long it would take him to actually commit, and Korra just isn't the type to wait around.

Sorry. Sobbing.


End file.
